Grieve Or Smile?
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: An unexpected death has everyone wondering: Should we grieve over her, or smile at the memories we shared together? Rated T for character death. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with iCarly or Nickelodeon**

**

* * *

**

**We all know it's coming**

**But even when it gets here**

**We are often surprised by its arrival**

**Maybe because this dark creature hides in the shadows**

**Never giving a whisper it's coming**

**Unless it wants to taunt you before it completes its deed**

**This monster is unavoidable**

**Yet we try so hard to run away from it**

**Despite its evil heart**

**This creature holds the fate of us all**

**Who is this I speak of?**

**It is none other the cold souled spirit**

**We all know as death**

Freddie finished the last line and slammed the book in front of him shut, a horrid pain evolving in his core. He looked around the empty iCarly studio, on the verge of tears. Two weeks. Two weeks ago one of his best friends had been taken away from him. _"Why her?" _he thought _"Why now?" _

Freddie looked at his friend's favorite poetry book, still resting in his shaking hands. He placed it gently into the box in front of him. Before he closed the box, he looked into it.

The items inside brought out past memories he'd thought he'd forgotten. All the trinkets bringing fourth a special episode of iCarly, such as the tattered, beaten up Techfoot stored near the bottom. Freddie had found it a few minutes ago, sitting in the corner of the studio, collecting dust. He thought back to when he and his friends had signed with Daka, and how horrible that decision had been. Freddie smiled briefly, thinking of how much fun it was showing the millions of iCarly viewers how horrible the shoes had turned out to be. But his smile disappeared as he realized yet again, how nothing like that would happen anymore.

Underneath the Techfoot shoe, Freddie noticed a small stack of pictures. He didn't remember putting them in the box so he assumed that when he'd left to go to the bathroom, Spencer had found them and put them away. Freddie reached in and picked up the photos. One was of his friend who had passed away, biting down on a Fat Cake in a wrapper, just being her usual silly self.

The next one was a picture of Carly and Sam when they were young, sitting in the Shay apartment, and sticking their tongues out at the camera.

The third one was a photo of the trio in the iCarly studio, making silly faces and drinking Wahoo punch. They were celebrating that their crazy fan Mandy was no longer obsessed with them.

Freddie grabbed the next picture. It was of the three of them sitting on "The Seat Of Sitting". Carly was in the middle, and Sam and Freddie were sitting at her sides.

Freddie couldn't look at anymore pictures. Tears were stinging at his eyes while he thought about how looking at pictures was the only way he'd ever get to see his friend again.

He dropped the pile back into the box. Unable to handle any more memories. The boy reached over for the packing tape and sealed them away. At least until he and everyone else could handle them again.

Freddie stood up, box in his arms, and glanced around the empty iCarly studio. The only thing left to take out was his tech cart, which he'd be coming back for in a moment.

The boy sighed sadly and exited the studio through the elevator. As he stepped inside, he recalled when Carly and Sam had done a project and decided to hatch chicks. Only to end up losing them and having to hunt them down. The last one had been behind the glass of the elevator window.

Freddie sucked in a sharp breath, every second he was closer to breaking down. The elevator dinged, revealing the Shay living room. Freddie walked over to the pile of boxes stacked on and around the counter. Everyone was going to decide what to do with them later.

The boy headed up the stairs to go to retrieve his cart.

Once in the studio, he stepped into the center of the room, memories once again flooding over him. In the silence he heard all the times he'd said "In 5...4...3...2" followed by some form of "I'm Carly, and I'm Sam".

"Hey." He heard a broken muffled voice speak from behind him. It was his only best friend left in the world. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying.

Freddie walked over to her, saying nothing, and wrapped her into a comforting embrace.

The girl he was holding, then cracked. She burst into tears. "I miss her so much!" she cried, tears soaking Freddie's shirt "Why did she have to die? Why did that stupid idiot have to run her over? It's not fair Freddie! It's NOT FAIR!" she hit Freddie in the chest while she said this, as if trying to fight the pain consuming her.

Freddie wanted to cry too, but he had to stay strong for his friend. The girl sobbed onto her friend's shoulder for a few minutes, unable to speak.

After a series of 'It's gonna be okay's and Shh's from Freddie, the girl finally breathed as her tears stopped.

"I'm sorry." she said through sniffles "I thought I got it all out."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay to cry." Freddie consoled his friend.

She smiled at him, then looked around the room.

"Do you want help getting your tech cart out of here?" she asked, trying not to cry again.

"Um, sure."

The two picked up the boy's cart, and drug it into the elevator. They were silent as it went to the living room, and as they moved it across the hall into Freddie's apartment.

The two made their way across the hall, feeling they needed to check on Spencer, this loss had been hard on him too.

But when they arrived there, they found not a sad Spencer, but a Spencer sitting on the couch smiling.

"What's with you?" they both asked, surprised to see the man in this state after what had happened.

"Oh, just remembering some of the silly things you guys used to do. You know, the good times."

The two teens looked at one another, and Spencer laughed.

"What?" Freddie asked, a smile tugging at his lips, thinking about all the things he, Sam, and Carly had done over the years that could be making Spencer chuckle.

"Just remembering the time when we went to Japan and all the crazy things that happened there."

They all laughed thinking about the trip they'd shared.

Freddie spoke up "I remember…"

The three sat there and reminisced about all the good times they'd had with their lost friend.

* * *

Freddie laid in his bed that night, thinking about what Spencer had said to him before he left.

"**Thanks Spence. I needed a little pick-me-up, you know after losing her."**

**Spencer smiled "Well, I think she'll want to be thought about more in the great times we had with her than how much we'll miss her. I'll see ya later Freddo." and Spencer gave the boy a hug.**

**Freddie went to open his door and said "Night Spencer" before he went inside.**

"_Spencer is right." _Freddie thought _"She'll want us thinking about all the good times we shared, not grieving over her absence."_

He looked up, as if to speak to his missing friend, and whispered "Goodnight Carly, I love you and I miss you." before he closed his eyes, and fell to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_**Dedicated to Will's dad: R.I.P. 11/2/2009**_

_

* * *

_

**I don't know if you guys understood why I never specified who had died until the end, but it was to follow the poem at the beginning. We were never told that it was Death being talked about till the end, so I wanted to do that for the story. Sorry if it annoyed you. And as for the photos Freddie finds, the are all from the iCarly website. Under: iBite Stuff (Both Sam and Carly bite a Fat Cake :P), Mandy, and Carly and Sam: The Early Years.**

**Also, I want to apologize for releasing another sad fic. But yesterday, someone in my neighborhood committed suicide, and I wanted to dedicate a story to him. I didn't know him very well but my friend did and I wanted to write this to send "Spencer's" message to everyone who has lost someone: Remember them for all the good times you had with them, don't grieve over the one you lost forever.**


End file.
